Que d'incertitudes pour un regret précis
by Saint Litchi
Summary: Et un jour, le brun engagera la conversation. Il ne savait pas sur quoi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en avait envie, il le fera. Quand il sera assez bon pour ne pas se faire réprimander parce qu'il perdait du temps, quand l'inconnu lira un livre qui l'interpellera. Il sortira cette présence trop haute de son piédestal, la fera redescendre le temps d'une conversation, sûrement rem


La bibliothèque nationale de New York. Ca semblait toujours être un rêve, même si ça faisait quelques mois que Eiji travaillait ici. Sa passion pour les livres et les espaces qui en étaient remplis avait peut-être du mal à se remettre de l'honneur qu'il ressentait de pouvoir se promener tous les jours au milieu des rayons. Il avait quitté le Japon, pour ça. Et pour fuir ses rêves abandonnés de force. Il était venu sur un coup de tête, pensant travailler pour n'importe quel job mal famé, mais Ibe avait réussi – grâce à l'une de ses connaissances – à lui décrocher quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré.

La grande bâtisse l'impressionnait à chaque fois qu'il y mettait un pied. C'était grand, si lumineux, et elle dégageait une aura particulière – ou peut-être était-ce juste lui. Il passait toujours trop de temps à apprécier marcher dans la longue allée encore vide, laissant son regard s'attarder sur chacune des tables et des chaises que dans moins d'une heure des personnes occuperont les unes après les autres. Trop nombreuses pour qu'il ne mémorise un visage.

Même si, un restait parfaitement peint dans son esprit. Un garçon précisément là, souvent – presque toujours – à cet endroit précis. Qui avait cet air sérieux là. Pas l'air concentré, de la personne qui révise un examen qu'il a pu déchiffrer souvent sur les airs d'étudiants. L'air sérieux d'un adulte – ou de quelque personne que ce soit avec des problèmes auxquels réfléchir, un poids sur le coeur. Il lisait, comme tout le monde. Mais ça avait une autre signification. Il était là, comme tout le monde, mais aux yeux de Eiji, il sautait aux yeux. Il ne se fondait pas dans la masse, et le japonais n'arrivait pas à se décider si c'était beau, ou si ça lui inspirait cette certaine tristesse qui lui venait d'on ne sait où. L'inconnu blond était toujours seul. Il recevait parfois des appels qui l'incitaient à sortir, mais personne ne venait avec lui jusqu'ici. Dans le murmure ambiant de la salle, il était de ceux dont on entendait à peine les pages tourner.

Et un jour, le brun engagera la conversation. Il ne savait pas sur quoi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en avait envie, il le fera. Quand il sera assez bon pour ne pas se faire réprimander parce qu'il perdait du temps, quand l'inconnu lira un livre qui l'interpellera. Il sortira cette présence trop haute de son piédestal, la fera redescendre le temps d'une conversation, sûrement remontera-t-elle après. Pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à identifier, il en ressentait la terrible il sera assez bon pour ne pas se faire réprimander parce qu'il perdait du temps, quand l'inconnu lira un livre qui l'interpellera. Il sortira cette présence trop haute de son piédestal, la fera redescendre le temps d'une conversation, sûrement remontera-t-elle après. Pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à identifier, il en ressentait la terrible envie.

Peut-être que ça échouera. C'était peut-être même probable. Mais Eiji espérait pouvoir s'asseoir en face de lui, et si possible le voir sourire, parce qu'il avait un joli visage mais qui semblait trop ferme, ou trop mature. Eiji se demanda s'il avait eu droit à l'enfance. S'il avait le droit d'une vie, en dehors de la librairie. Cette aura trop pressante lui laissait penser que non. Mais peut-être Eiji se faisait-il juste des films. Il était plutôt seul, ici. New York était loin de tous ses repaires, et même après quelques mois, il n'arrivait pas à créer quelconque lien. Peut-être c'était simplement sa solitude qui le faisait penser de la sorte. Peut-être avait-il prit sa vie pour une quelconque série télévisée. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas lui parler.

 _Un jour_ il le fera. Malgré tout. C'était ce qu'il se disait toujours. Ce n'était pas comme si ce garçon obnubilait ses journées, après tout. Il avait juste envie de l'aborder quand il le voyait. Et il le regardait juste partir à chaque fois en s'en voulant un peu de n'être pas venu encore. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il venait.

Puis il n'est plus venu. Eiji a continué à ranger ses livres, en se demandant combien de jours s'étaient passés depuis la dernière fois que cette table n'avait pas été occupée par le garçon blond au regard perçant. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal, que d'arrêter de venir à la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'on a fini de travailler, quand on en a un peu marre, quand on est malade. Mais depuis que le brun travaillait ici, la fréquence de ses venues étaient toujours les mêmes. Et tout d'un coup, il a disparu. Peut-être avait-il déménagé. Peut-être était-il parti en voyage. Peut-être…

Que d'incertitudes pour un regret précis.

Il laissa sa pile de livres, et s'assit ici. Tira silencieusement la chaise, s'installant. Il regarda le vide en imaginant le garçon blond relever ses yeux pour lui. Il ne connaîtra peut-être jamais ni sa voix, ni son nom. Lui pesait sur le coeur la fatalité d'un non-retour. Tout était fini avant même que quelque chose ne commence. Il se sentait sincèrement triste. Il devrait simplement se dire 'tant pis', mais une boule restait dans sa gorge. Alors il resta simplement là. Au milieu des murmures n'ayant plus de sens, ignorant l'idée de quelque reproches qu'on pourrait lui faire. Il soupira, fixant l'image si peu précise de ses souvenirs.

« Désolé. »


End file.
